


Study Hall

by SailorSage



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSage/pseuds/SailorSage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt with Fiddleford and Stanford meeting at college:</p><p>I wish you would write a fic where character A and character B both have the same model of laptop and they accidentally switch at a lecture and/or coffee shop and character A is like 'bruh that's a really impressive porn collection but I kind of need my research paper rough draft back thanks' and character B is like 'I like all the cat pictures on your hard drive but also I need the file i was working on for my graphic design class'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Hall

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry this is pretty shitty.  
> No beta & I was super tired

It was Ford's first semester at Backupsmore University and he had to say, he was enjoying it so far. It was nice to live on campus and have his own space. Well, relatively speaking. He had a room mate, who was into the partying life style so he was pretty much never home. Which was exactly how he liked it. Being practically a genius, he could cram all of his classes into a few days and have the rest of the week to study and do homework (and sometimes relax). One of his favorite places on campus, other than his dorm, was the study hall. No one there looked at him weird, they hardly looked at him at all. Most people there had their eyes glued to a laptop, fingers clicking away on a word document or their noses in a book. He liked how he still felt a part of the college community but he didn't actually have to socialize with people.  
Thursday afternoon happened to be one of the days Ford had off, so first thing in the morning he'd head to the study hall. It was still pretty early, most people were in class or still sleeping so the hall way pretty much empty. Ford sat down and pulled out his laptop, it was a brand new model, the T-186, best laptop he could afford since his schooling was completely paid for. No thanks to Stanley...  
No no no. Don't start thinking about him, it'll ruin your day.  
But Ford still couldn't help it as his mind wandered as he started clicking away on his research paper on inter-dimensional portals. He'd been researching the supernatural since day one and found it, while impractical, very interesting. It was no question what his topic would be when his theoretical science class had to write a twenty page paper. The more Ford typed, the more involved he got, noticing less and less of his surroundings and soon he forgot Stanley all together.

\--

Ford wasn't really sure how long he'd been clicking away on his laptop when he finally finished his paper. He closed his eyes and looked up, it was dark outside. Had he been here all day?  
"Hey... I noticed you were uh pretty into that paper,"  
Ford jumped a little and looked over to see one of his classmates sitting next to him. His name was.. Fiddleford if he remember correctly, incredibly good with computers. It was actually Fiddleford that gave Ford the idea off an inter-dimensional portal.  
Not that he'd consider them friends... More like acquaintances.  
"Uh... yeah I guess I was," Ford mumbled, his mouth dry from not speaking in several hours.  
"I brought you some chips and some water.. I hope you don't mind." Fiddleford motioned to the table. Ford saved his paper and shut his computer moving it back a bit.  
"We have the same kind of computers," Ford chuckled, practically ripping over the bag of chips and devouring them. Fiddleford shifted in his chair, eyes on the floor. He looked nervous.  
"Hey," Ford nudged his knee, looking him in the eyes when Fiddleford looked up.  
"Thanks for the chips,"  
"Yeah.. no problem.."

They sat in awkward silence for some time. Neither of them had any real experience with making friends.  
"I like your hands," Fiddleford blurted out, immediately covering his mouth. Ford, who was a bit surprised by the outburst, blushed and laughed nervously. Most people made fun of his extra finger.  
"No, like, really. I do. Polydactyly is super rare. I did a study on rare conditions that effect the human body, like Heterochromia and that kind of stuff, it's really interesting," Fiddleford found that once he opened his mouth, he couldn't stop it from blabbing. He really liked Ford, even if he had only spoken to him a few times. He was highly intelligent and incredibly good looking.  
Ford felt himself blush even harder, no one ever actually complimented his extra finger.  
"Ah.. thanks,"  
Fiddleford smiled, "I see you're actually researching the inter-dimensional portals,"

\--

Ford found it easy to talk to Fiddleford, which was weird. The only person he'd felt this comfortable with was Stanley...  
Remembering his brother brought his mind back into focus. It was definitely late, Fiddleford and him had been deep in conversation about various things.  
He looked at his watch.  
"Hot Belgian waffles, it's past midnight," Ford exclaimed.  
"Fuck, sorry," Fiddleford started apologizing.  
"It's not a big deal but I need to get some sleep, I'll see you around, okay?" Ford said with a smile. He grabbed his laptop and put it in his bag, waving good bye to Fiddleford and heading back to his dorm room. 

\--

Ford hit the bed and was out, he stayed up late studying before, but he just felt drained today. Maybe it was from socializing.  
When Ford awoke the next morning he pulled out his laptop and opened it, immediately opening the browser and going to his favorites.  
He blinked.  
He just pulled up the most extensive porn collect he'd ever seen. Ford felt his face set on fire before he slammed the laptop shut and shoved it back into his bag.  
Ford quickly pulled on clean clothes and set off to the study hall in hopes of finding Fiddleford.  
When he arrived he found him sitting at the same desk as yesterday, his face a deep shade of red as Ford sat down next to him.  
"So... that was.. a pretty impressive collection you got there..." Ford stammered as he sat Fiddlefords laptop out on the desk.  
"Ha..hah.. yeah.... I liked.. your kittens,"  
It was Fords turn to blush. He remembered that at least one gigabyte of his memory was kitten pictures.  
They sat in silence for a second before bursting out laughing so hard they were removed from the study hall.

\---

Ford thinks back on this memory fondly as a sleeping Fiddleford's head rests on his chest, a chuckle reverberates through his chest.


End file.
